


Champagne and a Present

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmastime, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, idk just a lil fluff thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: The wealthy and reclusive inventor Lena Luthoris stranded for the holiday. On Christmas day she finds herself alone with her cheerful secretary Kara Danvers whose optimism has always gotten on her nerves. However, trapped together in a small hotel, they find little else to occupy their time than each others’ company and soon Lena finds a connection with Kara she hadn’t ancticipated...





	Champagne and a Present

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil fluff fic for updateplss.tumblr.com♥♥♥ hope u like it! Just based on a little edit I made!

Lena poured the champagne elegantly, Kara wondered how she did that. Even with Kara's Andrews Sisters Christmas Record playing, which Lena had not approved of at first, Lena had an air of elegance about her. Everything Lena did always seemed so fluid, effortless... even as her words cut cruelly through a suggestion, there was a certain poise that Lena seemed to carry with her. "Merry Christmas." Lena said, handing Kara her champagne flute. Kara smiled politely, "Merry Christmas." She'd never expected to spend her Christmas like this. Usually it was with her family that she spent the day. It'd always been a thrilling celebration for her, perhaps it was childish... but the frost decorating the windows, the sudden feeling of magic in the air... It was as if suddenly the world was kinder, their spirits lifted and perhaps even filled with a certain enchantment. The store windows filled with beautiful little scenes to celebrate and to entertain the children, the cold nipping at your nose and ears... even the clothing! Being bundled in furry caps and mittens and sitting by the fireplace as the world was being gently blanketed in snow! 

Somehow the magic remained, but with Lena it feel more sophisticated and elegant. Kara wore a knitted wool jumper with her slacks and let her hair losely fall around her head, mostly to keep her neck warm. She'd barely been able to keep her curls in tact, and she felt childish and messy as strands of her fell over her eyes, compared to Lena's sleek appearance. Lena, who despite the weather and unfortunate circumstance wore a beautiful silk gown, olive green and perfectly fitted to her. She had done her hair up scrupulously and looked almost like an actress out of a film. Refined, poised and excessively handsome. 

Lena clincked her glass against Kara's, gazing directly at her with such composure that Kara had no idea what her mind might be occupied with. Perhaps distain, or perhaps a longing to be elsewhere, Kara attempted to match the gaze with her own composure but found herself sorely lacking. She dipped her head and giggled nervously and took a sip herself. "Already tipsy?" Lena asked, against with very little emotion to be interpreted.  
Kara laughed in response, feeling that Lena's presence did have an effect of her that could certain be compared to the effect of alcohol...  
Lena gave a small smile and Kara found herself giggling again. Lena paused for a moment, the smile leaving her face as she slowly leaned towards Kara, her breath warm against Kara's exposed neck, before she pulled away a peice of lint, holding it up to show Kara.

"Oh, thanks." Kara's heart raced, and she wondered how she was to survive this day alone with Lena.  
Lena took a few more sips of champagne, "You look lovely, you know? I usually don't find Christmas sweaters attractive, but on you..."  
Kara took a gulp of her champagne, and Lena steadily took the flute from her and refilled her glass. Kara awkwardly took another gulp before replying, "You always are... I mean... attractive."  
To Kara's surprise, it seemed that Lena was blushing, but perhaps it was just her imagination she thought, as Lena turned away again to refill both of their glasses. "So... apart from champagne, how do you usually celebrate Christmas?" Kara asked trying to celebrate the subject and focus on the Andrews Sisters voices, the crackling of the fireplace in their hotel room, not the smell of Lena's (mostly likely quite expensive) perfume and prayed Lena wouldn't notice how giggly she was getting.  
"I suppose there is very little to my usual celebrations." Lena smiled, with a deep throaty laugh, "Most of my celebrations involve champagne, I'm not certain there is much else. This music is certainly.... an addition."  
Kara gave a small laugh but felt a little sad about this revelation, "You mean, you don't do presents or anything? A big tree? A Christmas dinner? Seeing family?"  
It was the last question that made Lena uncomfortable and she frowned a little, "Family isn't really... something I would view as celebratory. But... no no... don't look at me like that, all pitying, I'm not pathetic I'm just..." she trailed off awkwardly and the Andrews Sisters echoed in their ears.

"I'm sorry, but you really are..." Kara took another sip of champagne, wondering if she was making a mistake, "Such a picture of... you look like you might just walk out of a picture, your hair all smooth and your lips all red and lovely. You'd make a lovely Christmas present. A girl of dreams... you'd be lovely under a tree." Kara hardly knew what she was saying. Lovely under a tree? She must be getting drunk.  
To her surprise Lena giggled in response, "I've no idea what you're rambling about, but thank you darling," and softly kissed Kara's cheek before moving across to lean on her shoulder, Kara felt her heart begin to beat faster and she wondered if Lena could feel it.  
"I wish I could give you a present." Kara murmured, with a sigh. 

Kara felt Lena laugh against her shoulder, and they lay there a while as Kara softly hummed along with the record until it stopped. She was loathe to get up and stop feeling Lena pressed against her, but her nerves got the better of her and she couldn't bear the silence. "I'll play it again." she murmured before slowly getting up.  
"I'll get us more champagne." Lena giggled, she seemed much more relaxed.  
"Very festive." Kara replied, returning to the chaise and wished Lena would lean against her again, but Lena didn't. Instead she handed Kara another glass of champagne and toasted, "To festivity," before gulping down a fair amount, Kara follow suit nervously, and then looked up at Lena who seemed to be staring at her, definitely more unguarded than she had ever seen her before. There was a certain air about her that felt... nervewracking, Lena bit her lip seductively and Kara took a breath of uncertainty.  
"I can give you a present if you like." Lena murmured breathily. Kara nodded, unable to form coherent words and just barely form coherent thoughts.  
Lena seemed to be searching and turned away for a moment before turning back to Kara with a glint in her eye and a something small in her right hand. 

"Close your eyes." Lena ordered and Kara obeyed promptly feeling a little dizzy and warm and nervous, she had no idea what Lena might be able to gift her, perhaps it was a joke?  
"Open." Kara did so, and found Lena's right arm held awkwardly just above their heads with a small peice of mistletoe dangling above them. So, was this a joke? Kara giggled a little nervously but stopped when Lena's left hand reached around to rest on her neck. Her hand was cool and smooth and lovely and Kara took another breath of nerves.  
"You want your present?" Lena asked.  
Kara nodded and let out a small squeak to her embarrassment, but that was soon forgotten as Lena moved towards her to kiss her softly and gently before pulling away nervously, "Did you like it?"  
Kara found herself smiling hazily "Yes." she whispered, and then, suddenly, Lena was kissing her again, and the mistletoe seemed to has been dropped as both of Lena's arms reached around her neck and Kara reached around Lena's back to onto her as they continued. This certainly was the best present she'd ever receieved.


End file.
